Lost My Grip
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. I held my zanpkutou tightly, and had to separate from you. Now, I finally lost my grip. I squeezed your hand tightly, but my grip loosened.


**Bleach by Kubo Tite. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel blood dripping from my body, staining my shihakusho. My eyesight is starting to go blurred at the edges of my eyesight, but I can't stop. I can ignore all the stress a pain, just for now.

I knew what I had to do, they were only after me, they would leave all the weak ones she can handle- I'll lead the stronger away from her. I'll have them create distance from her, and not try another dirty idea of using her in a fight. I'll create distance from her, and that's what pain I couldn't ignore.

"Ichigo- what do you think you're doing?" Her voice rang out in my ears as I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked over at her. She was in a rough condition herself- her hair was matted with sweat, dirt, and blood and didn't shine like it usually did. Her own shihakusho was torn in several places, not like I'd want to think about it too much. She had several cuts, minor to moderate covering her body. I couldn't help but think how she looked when she almost died earlier; I had the vague yet grim details from what that Ulquiorra bastard said about her being skewered. I couldn't let that happen again- and I couldn't let her be in danger of any of them going after me.

I looked over at her, seeing the obvious concern written all over her face. I could only stare at her as I saw she was obviously waiting for an answer. I broke away from her gaze and turned around. More were coming in their direction, I had to leave.

I tightened my grip on the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, don't go!" Rukia's voice was full of desperation, and I couldn't help but turn back to look at her.

"Stay here, Rukia." I told her, it was almost like an order.

"Excuse me, you can't tell me what to do! Ichigo, you can't stand up any longer, you can't go!" Rukia protested, annoyance crawled onto her face. I remained silent and finally looked forward- I couldn't stay here any longer. "Ichigo!" I heard light footsteps coming towards me.

"Don't worry, I won't die yet midget."

I could only say that, to not let her worry about him. Before I could hear her reply, I had already gone off away from where Rukia was, and steadily made distance between both of us. I could hear her voice scream my name, sounding as pained as I was.

"ICHIGO!"

-

I felt the sword pierce through me, right in the chest where there was already several wounds. I felt speechless except for grunts of pain as I looked down, but my already blurred eyesight was quickly dimming. I looked back up to see the bastard's form a few meters away, smiling that disturbing smile.

"Sorry kid, time for me to go! Hope ya' the best o' luck if ya' do survive! Bye bye!" I couldn't look at him any longer as my eyes closed, and his sword retreated from my body, causing even more pain. I felt like I was falling, but I never felt the impact of hitting the ground. I could only feel my hand that held Zangetsu open with no strength to clench.

_I couldn't save you gripping it no matter how long I held it... You'll probably never know- I'll probably never feel your warm presence again._

I finally lost my grip.

* * *

"I'm okay, Renji. Don't worry about me."

"Rukia, you've been by his bed side for a while now. You should get some rest."

"Yes I know, but…" I didn't finish.

"Rukia, it wasn't your fault." I had already heard it- but I still couldn't feel guilty.

"But I let him run off so recklessly like that!"

"Rukia, don't get so stressed, you might open one of your wounds." Oh Renji… I wonder if he opens his wounds just by sitting.

"…Renji, I don't think sitting is going to make it worse and open one of my wounds."

"Fine then." I heard the footsteps soon fade away, and a small sigh escaped from my lips.

_I had fought several hollow, but continued going towards Ichigo was. I couldn't let him go like that, and get himself killed- for my sake. I had to save him. _

_I finally reached a large platform, and my eyes widened in horror. _

_"Ichigo!" My heart was racing as I ran across the floor that was littered with stone and the walls. His body lay on the ground, lying still like a corpse. _

_My hands reached his shoulders, as she pulled his body so his face was facing me My hands went to his cold face as I cradled his head, and looked at his injures. _

_"Ichigo…" I saw the bleeding coming from his abdomen, and stated panicking. Inoue wasn't anywhere near, I had to do something. I used what was left of my reiatsu as my hand glowed emerald. I leaned over Ichigo's still body as my hand hovered over the wound, and concentrated. _

_"Thank god…" I felt relief wash over me as I saw the wound close._

_"Ichigo… Don't do such a stupid ass thing like that again." I couldn't help but let one tear fall down as I stared at his blank face. _

"Ichigo… Please wake up." I whispered as leaned over his bed. I took his hand as I squeezed with both of my smaller hands. I remained in that position for a long time. I felt my eyelids grow heavier, and couldn't stay awake any longer as my head lolled down onto the bed, my hands releasing his.

I finally lost my grip.

* * *


End file.
